Plans
by doubelieveinmagic23
Summary: Lily and her friends make a few plans to find out why James has stopped asking her out, but things don't turn out as planned. L/J Rated T just in case. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Plans

_Name: Lily Evans_

_Age: 17_

_Status: single_

_Position: Head Girl_

_Mission: Find out why James Potter has stopped asking me out, a once daily occurrence._

_Plan A: make him jealous_

_Plan B: have Alice make Frank ask Sirius_

_Plan C: torture Peter until he spills_

_Plan D: ask Remus_

_Plan E: ask James_

"Just curious, Lily, but why don't we just save ourselves the trouble and skip to Plan E?" Viola asked.

Lily and her two best friends, Viola and Alice, lay across Lily's bed, staring at a small journal in which Lily was recording their various courses of action. Viola was painting her fingernails black while Alice carefully painted the tips on her French manicure. Lily was completely engrossed by the words in front of her, though Viola's words distracted her from writing for a moment.

"What do you mean skip to Plan E!!!!" Lily exclaimed, glaring at Viola. "You have obviously not been paying attention."

"Obviously…" Viola said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, enlighten me. Why can't you just go up to James and ask him?"

"Because, it will be embarrassing! He'll think I like him or something!" Lily replied.

"But you do like him," Alice said, looking up from her nails for the first time that night (and they'd been discussing their "mission" for nearly an hour).

"But if he doesn't like me back, which is a very possible answer to our question, I'll end up looking stupid. It'll ruin our friendship!" Lily said.

"But if he does like you…" Alice began, but she was quickly cut off.

"If he does like me, we'll figure it out through our other plans. And if he doesn't like me, I won't embarrass myself and ruin our friendship, because the plans won't let him know that I am curious about this change in his behavior!" Lily said.

"Won't Peter go running to James after you torture the answer out of him?" Alice pointed out.

"And what does this 'torture' entail?" Viola added quickly.

"You do have a point about Peter…" Lily said slowly. "Remus is much better at keeping secrets… Perhaps we'd best switch plans C and D."

"Ehem!" Viola cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, the torture… We'll just tickle him. Everyone knows that Peter is extremely ticklish," Lily said, giggling.

"True," Viola said, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Anyways, back to our plans…" Lily began.

"Your plans," Viola said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You're the one who is making the plans here. Thus they are your plans," Viola said.

"Yup," Alice agreed, smiling as she looked at her finished nails.

"Whatever," Lily said, glaring at the two. "My plans, then. You'll still help me, right?" Lily looked at her two best friends nervously.

"What are friends for?" asked Alice, grinning widely. "And I'm sure that Frank would love to aid you in your quest."

"Ha-ha, funny Alice," Lily said sarcastically.

"You are taking this way too seriously, you know that Lily?" Viola asked. "Alice is not off-base calling it a quest. You're acting like this is life or death here, not finding out if your crush likes you." Viola smirked at Lily's outraged expression. "Oh… and yeah- I'll help you out with your plans."

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully, though still frowning at Viola's flippant attitude towards such an important matter.

"I know just the person to help you make James jealous with, too! My dearest brother Vladimir owes me a favor, and now is just the time to call it in."

**Plan A**

Lily sat uncomfortably in the Great Hall. Where _was _Vladimir? Viola said he was coming. Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened and Vladimir burst through, his face red. In his hands he held a dozen red roses. He marched forth with purpose, his eyes on Lily. When he reached her, he kneeled down.

"Darling Lily," he began, "I have loved you since I first set eyes upon your beautiful face. Will you do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He waved his wand quickly and a stream of birds came out singing sweetly. It was all very overdone and very James-esque- just the sort of public thing that Lily hated.

"Oh Vladdy!!" Lily cried, throwing herself at him and putting her arms around his neck. "You have not idea how long I've waited for you to say those words!! Of course I'll go out with you!"

"Did you hear that?" Vladimir said, standing up. "I'm going out with Lily Evans!!! Lily- freakin- Evans!" He grinned like a mad man and waved the flowers around in the air. Then he turned to look at Lily like a love-sick puppy.

"Lilyflower," he said, using James's pet name for Lily. He put his fingers under her chin and leaned forwards. Lily panicked on the inside. She had not planned on taking it as far as kissing, especially with Viola's brother. Lily shut her eyes and prepared herself- it couldn't be _that_ bad.

The kiss never came, only an angry grunt. Lily opened her eyes and looked down. Vladimir lay on the floor in a full body bind curse.

"Vlad, are you okay?" Viola asked, leaving her place at the table, pulling out her wand, and performing the countercharm.

"Yeah," he mumbled, rubbing his head. "I'm totally alright. No lasting damage done here (except to my social standing)."

"Who did that?" Lily asked, turning around. The Gryffindor table was silent, and the other tables had not been watching the scene. Lily turned back to Vladimir.

"Come on, Vladdy, we'll take this somewhere more private," she said loudly, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

As soon as the two were outside of the Great Hall, Lily shoved him into a corner. "Who cursed you?" she asked.

"I don't know, my eyes were closed," he said, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, if I knew, I have hit them back with something much nastier."

"Did you see Potter's expression?" Lily asked eagerly.

"No. I was too busy thinking of how I'll explain this to my friends when they ask me about it," Vladimir said, frowning. "I can't believe I did this for Viola."

"You owed me big-time mister," Viola added. "And now we're even."

Lily and Vladimir jumped. Neither had been aware of her presence.

"Anyways, while I didn't get a look at Potter's face or who cursed you, Alice was sitting with them. She'll have some clue about what happened," Viola said, grinning.

"Let's go ask her!" Lily exclaimed, turning to head out.

"No, Lily! Not yet! We have to wait until after dinner is over. It'll look suspicious if we run in and talk to her about it." Viola took Lily by the arm and guided her in the direction of the Head's common room. "Your job is to sit in your common room and wait for James to come. If he doesn't come in after a hour, go to the Gryffindor common room, and we'll talk about it."

"You're welcome!" Vladimir called after the retreating girls.

"Thanks Vlad!" the two girls yelled in unison.

**1 hr Later**

Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at Alice as she recounted what had happened.

"So, when Vlad came in and asked you to go out with him, James was, like, not even interested. When you said yes, his ears perked up, and he was definitely watching you out of the corner of his eye. When Vlad called you 'Lilyflower', he was totally shocked, and his face turned so red. Sirius looked ready to kill someone; he was the one that cursed Vlad," Alice said.

"So, James likes me!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly.

"Not necessarily," Alice said. "He might have just been shocked that you let someone call you 'Lilyflower'. You hate that name."

"Very true," Viola added, nodding.

"And it was Sirius that cursed Vlad, not James," Alice added.

Lily frowned. "So I guess we'll have to resort to plan B, then, huh."

Alice grinned. "I took the liberty of moving things along already, knowing that plan A would not solve our problems."

"So…?" Lily asked, looking at Alice expectantly.

**Plan B**

Alice grinned. "I told Frank to ask Sirius why he hexed dearest Vladdy." Lily rolled her eyes at this. "Anyways," Alice continued, "Frank asked Sirius why, and Sirius replied, and I quote, 'How could Lily do this to James when they've just become friends? Lily hated it when James made a big show of things and especially hated the name Lilyflower'. When asked to comment about James's reasons for not asking you out, he had nothing to say, as did James."

"Well, there goes plan B," Viola said cheerfully.

"Ugh… so plan C, then," Lily said, frowning.

"Tickle torture time?" Viola asked, grinning from ear to ear eagerly.

"You are way too excited for this, an no, we changed plan C and D. I'm going to ask Remus about it," Lily said, sighing. "Remus is my friend as well as James, and I know I can trust him to not go running to James immediately after I ask him about it."

"Good luck, Lily. I don't think Remus is going to tell you anything," Alice said, giggling.

"Ditto," Viola agreed.

**Plan C** **(actually Plan D)**

"Remus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily asked, approaching him in the common room. It seemed all of the Marauders were there except for James. Lucky day.

"Sure, Lily. What's on your mind?" Remus asked. He looked up from his Transfiguration essay, setting his quill down neatly.

"Um… in private," Lily asked, glancing nervously at Sirius and Peter who were deeply engrossed in a game of exploding snap. Lily's request, however, got their attention.

"Why do you need to talk to Remus in private?" Peter asked curiously, blinking in shock when their card tower burst into flame.

"Yeah. Don't you already have a boyfriend that you can take all of your worries to?" Sirius asked snidely, though it was hard for Lily to take his angry remark seriously when his face was streaked with ashes from the cards (no Sirius/serious pun intended).

"Remus?" Lily pleaded, looking away from the two boys as they poured water from their wands onto the cards.

"Sure thing, Lily," he said, standing up. The two walked over to a secluded corner of the common room. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Um… can you keep a secret, please?" Lily asked, looking around nervously to make sure that no one was around to hear her.

"Of course," Remus said, looking at Lily expectantly.

"Well, I was just wondering… and don't tell anyone I asked, but… I need to know why… whyhasJamesstoppedaskingmeout?" Lily asked all in a rush.

"What?" Remus asked, a confused expression crossing his face.

She glanced over at Sirius and Peter who kept glancing their way. "Why has James stopped asking me out?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Lily. I have to keep other's secrets, too, you know," Remus said, smiling sadly.

"I see, so I guess it's time for plan D," Lily muttered.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lily said, smiling. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure thing, Lily," Remus said, nodding. He headed back to his seat, shaking his heads at Sirius and Peter's inquiring expressions.

**Plan D (which is actually Plan C)**

Lily had waited in the common room, watching Peter. He had played seventeen more games of exploding snap before Sirius announced that it was time to hit the sheets. He headed off, and Lily watched Peter clean up, biding her time. There was no one else in the common room except for them, as Lily had not invited Viola to join in her tickle-torture.

"Peter, dear," Lily said, standing up and sliding her wand out of her pocket.

"Um… yes?" Peter asked, looking up at Lily. He was missing the eyelashes on his right eye from a particularly nasty explosion earlier that night. Lily had to stifle a smile and keep her face stern.

"I need you to tell me something, and if you don't, there will be consequences," Lily said, waving her wand.

"What?" Peter asked, fear in his eyes.

"Why has James stopped asking me out?" Lily said in a dangerously calm voice. She needed to look scary and threatening if this were to work.

"I can't tell you," Peter said, shrugging calmly, though his eyes never lost sight of the wand in her hand.

"Wrong answer," Lily said, quickly casting a tickling charm. She let Peter laugh for a while and beg for her to stop before she lifted it. "Do you think you can tell me now?"

"I don't know!" Peter gasped, a smile still on his face from the tickling. "He only tells Sirius and Remus this stuff, because I can't keep a secret!"

Lily frowned. "I don't believe you," she said, raising her wand and casting the spell. It had barely been a minute, when Lily was ambushed from behind. Merciless fingers tickled her sides, and she tried to run away, but was grabbed firmly around the waist by strong arms. Her feet lifted off the ground, and she dropped her wand.

"Thanks, James, I thought she'd never stop," Peter said.

Lily froze, glancing down to see strong arms wrapped around her. James's arms, to be specific. "You know, it's not nice to tickle people who can't fight back," his voice breathed in her ear. Lily felt herself blushing wildly.

"James, you wouldn't believe what she wanted to know…!" Peter began, but Lily silenced him with a look.

"What did she want to know?" James asked. He let go of Lily, and she slid to the floor. She could still feel him very close behind her, though.

"I… uh… nothing…" Peter mumbled, heading towards the safety of his dorm room quickly, avoiding James and Lily's gazes.

Lily sighed. It had been inevitable. It was time for plan E.

**Plan E**

Lily and James walked together back towards their common room. It was awkwardly silent, and Lily cursed herself for ever thinking of plans to find this out. It was too late to stop, now, though. She was too far in. As they reached their common room, preparing to part ways and head to their own rooms, Lily turned and grabbed James's hand.

"James, there's something I have to ask you," Lily said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah? Well there's something I have to ask you, too," he replied. He wasn't smiling like usual either.

"Oh… uh… shoot," Lily said, waiting to hear his question.

"You aren't really going to go out with that Vladimir guy, are you? I mean, he _is_ Viola's brother and all, but you barely speak to him. And he's not that good looking or smart or particularly nice, either…"

"James!" Lily interrupted, frowning.

"Well he's not! Everyone knows about the fights he gets in! And he isn't exactly the best boyfriend, either. He cheated on Carrie last year, and we all know, 'once a cheater, always a cheater'," James defended.

"He could change," Lily said, shrugging, still avoiding his eyes. She had found a nice spot on his left shoulder to stare at. It was just eye-level for her, and for once, she was glad that James was so much taller than her.

"Leopards don't change their spots," James quoted.

"I could say the same about you," Lily said, finally getting the courage to look him in the eye. She saw sadness and hurt there, and immediately felt the urge to brush his hair out of his face, kiss his forehead, and assure him that everything would be alright.

"I don't know why we're having this conversation," James said bitterly, turning away. Lily watched him walk towards his dorm.

"James!" she called.

"No, Lily, I'm done with this. Conversation over," James said, not turning to face her.

"James, please," Lily whispered, and for a moment she thought he hadn't heard her. Tears welled in her eyes as his hand reached for the doorknob. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, thinking of all the times she had hurt James before. Had it hurt him as badly as his rejection hurt now? Lily began to cry harder as she realized all that she had put James through. James paused at the sound of her crying and turned.

"Don't cry," he said hoarsely. "Oh please, don't cry, Lily." He reached her in two long strides and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to bury her face in his chest and sob. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Just don't cry, Lily, you don't know how awful I feel when you cry. I'm sure this Vlad guy will be great. Maybe he can change. Who could cheat on you? You're beautiful, talented, smart, kind, and so wonderful. Absolutely amazing, you are, Lilyflower."

James froze as he realized his blunder. In his hasty attempt to stop her tears, he'd called her 'Lilyflower', as Vlad had. Lily also heard it, and she leaned away from him, looking up into his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" James began, but Lily covered his mouth.

"I wanted to ask you why you stopped asking me out after all these years," Lily said, feeling braver than ever.

"What?" James mumbled against her hand. She removed it and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you ask me out anymore?" Lily said, as slowly and clearly as one who had been sobbing moments before can.

"You don't like it when I ask you out. I thought I'd give you what you wanted. We're friends now, which is more than we've ever been," James said, shrugging.

"You stopped… because I wanted you to?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah. You hated it, so…" James trailed off.

"What if I didn't want you to stop?" Lily asked, her eyes questioning his as green met hazel.

"I… Lily…" James looked at her and then suddenly pushed her away. "Lily, no! You can't toy with my emotions like this! One minute you're telling me you like this Vlad guy, and the next you're acting like you love me or something!"

"James…" Lily began, stepping towards him, but James backed away, holding his palms out towards her.

"Don't you James me! You have no idea how much hurt I've been through trying to win your love. This year I finally went about it a different way and became your friend, but I can't do it anymore. I can't _just_ be friends with you, Lily. I can never be _just_ friends with you when I'm aching inside to be more. I can't watch you go out with another guy who I _know_ is scum. I can't do this, Lily. I can't."

James turned and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not going out with Vlad, James!" Lily yelled at the closed door. She was greeted by silence. "I'm not! I don't like him; I like you!" Still more silence.

Lily ran at the door and tried opening it. Locked. She pounded on the door. "James open up! You can't keep me out here!" Nothing. Lily pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. She threw it open and walked in.

James lay sprawled across his bed on his back, eyes shut tightly. Lily marched over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him.

"Look at me, James," she said. His eyes remained closed. She poked him hard. Still closed. "I'm not going out with Vlad, and I don't fancy him a bit. It was all a trick- a ruse- we were trying to find out why you weren't asking me out. James… I fancy you."

James remained unresponsive, so Lily did the only thing she could think of. She leaned over, brushing his hair away from his face and running her fingers down the side of his face. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his, kissing him carefully. She pulled back and looked at James. His eyes were still closed.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, moving to stand up, but she was stopped.

James caught her around the waist and pulled her back to him, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Lily slid her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She knew why he mussed up his hair so much, now. It was incredibly soft, but she shouldn't be surprised. She'd heard so many girls claim that his hair was perfectly soft before. After a bit, Lily felt James pull away.

"So… you pretended to like Vlad to find out my true feelings for you?" James asked, brushing his thumb across Lily's cheek.

"Something like that," she breathed. "Vlad owed Viola a favor. She called him in, and… yeah."

"So you love me?" James asked, smiling.

"I dunno about love… but I do fancy you a great deal…" Lily said, giggling.

"A great deal, huh?" James said, positively beaming now.

"A very great deal," Lily mumbled as she pressed her face into his chest to hide her blush.

James wrapped his arms around her and held her close, grinning from ear to ear.

**Success**

The next morning, the entire Great Hall was shocked to see Lily Evans and James Potter walk in to breakfast hand in hand. Especially after last night's scene with Vladimir. Still, many face smiled as Lily and James sat down next to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius's face was absolutely shocked, while Remus held a self-satisfied grin on his face. Peter just looked slightly terrified that Lily might whip out her wand and start the tickling charm again.

"Alright, you can say it," Sirius muttered to Remus, frowning.

"No, no, it's okay," Remus said smugly.

"Just say it, Remus," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and stuck his tongue out very childishly. "Told you so."


End file.
